The Vampire Disease
by Edward.love.of.my.existance
Summary: Vampires all over the world are becoming sick and no one notices until the Cullen family gets it. Bella is the only one who can cure it, but will she be able to? Will she be taken away be other sick vampires? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is my first FanFic! I hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or its characters. Although it would be nice to.**

**Just Another Day… Or Is It**

Wedding planning is getting very boring, and I hardly ever get to spend time with Edward anymore. I mean, sure he might be around when Alice is having me look at fabrics and decorations, but we never get alone time. Alice finally let me go home today, and I am currently sitting on my bed staring into empty space.

Stony arms wrap around my waist and Edward whispers into my ear, "Hello, Love."

"I'm getting better at not getting scared when you pop out of nowhere." I replied. He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"What were you thinking about? I know you don't like it when I watch you without your permission, but you looked so beautiful." He asked

"I was thinking about how I never get to spend any alone time with you anymore, with wedding planning and all. I was also thinking about how much torture wedding planning is. It'll probably be worth it, but it's tiring. Ugh, I must sound bratty from all that complaining."

"Actually, I find it quite adorable. And, I think I have an idea about the alone time. Just let me get some things worked out."

"Thanks, since I have another hour before the cake tasting, what do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things." He said before kissing me.

It was wonderful to feel his lips on mine. It's been so long since he really kissed me. My heart sped up and I was now having difficulty breathing. Edward realized and moved his lips to my throat. After that, he ran his nose up and down my neck. I would love to stay here forever.

"Although this is a spectacular way to spend the afternoon, we probably should do something different." He said

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, we haven't just talked in a long while and I love to hear you speak."

"That sounds great. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I should probably confess. This has been bothering me for awhile. Please don't get angry, but I sent a wedding invitation to Jacob."

"You, what?!" I couldn't believe he would do that. I specifically told him that I didn't want any werewolves at my wedding. This is probably killing Jake.

"I just thought that I would want a choice if you had chosen him and not me. I didn't mean to upset you." He explained. His eyes looked pained when he mentioned me picking Jake over him.

"I know, it's just that I didn't want to upset Jake and--" Just then Edward started coughing. I t was a wet, raspy cough. But wait, vampires don't cough. Something must be wrong. Before I even had time to ask if he was alright, he screamed in pain. It was the most antagonizing sound I ever heard, just because he _was_ in pain. **(A/N: I was going to stop there, but I thought that would be mean in the first chapter.)**

"Edward," I cried "What's wrong? What hurts? We should get you to Carlisle. Can you walk?" If he didn't have enhanced hearing, he would have never understood what I said.

"I think I can walk. Nothing like this has ever happened before." He screamed again, but it was louder this time. After the pain seemed to have stopped, he stood up. He looked very uncomfortable but said he could manage.

"I'm not going to get to Carlisle fast enough walking, so climb on my back." His voice sounded hoarse and he looked like he was trying to ignore the pain.

"No, you can barely walk, much less run with me on your back." I was not going to cause him anymore pain.

"I'll be fine, get on my back or I will use force." His voice sounded even weaker and he looked a bit less durable.

Hesitantly, I climbed on his back. When he started running, he wasn't up to his normal speed. He started getting slower and slower and out of nowhere, he just screams and falls to the ground. I landed on my back but quickly got up and went over to him.

"Edward!" I screamed "Edward talk to me. You're going to be okay. Look at me." It seemed as if he couldn't open his eyes. I needed help desperately.

**So I hope you liked it. Please review, flames welcome. If you have any ideas let me know. I'm thinking of doing AlicePOV about her having a vision. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed. This is the same chapter in Edwards POV, Alice POV and a small continuation.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight, never will, still wishing.**

**EPOV**

I was standing just inside Bella's window and she hadn't notice that I had come in. She looked so beautiful and at peace in her own mind. I just wish I knew what she was thinking. Ahhrg, I've had a very small headache all day and I don't know why. I guess it will pass. I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to know what she was thinking.

I wrapped my arms around her small, fragile waist and whispered in her ear, "Hello, Love."

"I'm getting better at not getting scared when you pop out of nowhere." she replied. I'm sad I'm losing my ability.

"What were you thinking about? I know you don't like it when I watch you without your permission, but you looked so beautiful." I asked. She really did look beautiful when she was thinking, she never does see herself clearly, though.

"I was thinking about how I never get to spend any alone time with you anymore, with wedding planning and all. I was also thinking about how much torture wedding planning is. It'll probably be worth it, but it's tiring. Ugh, I must sound bratty from all that complaining." How could she ever sound bratty, with that perfect voice of hers? She was right though; we weren't spending enough time together.

"Actually, I find it quite adorable. And, I think I have an idea about the alone time. Just let me get some things worked out." I'll have to talk to Alice, but I think she let Bella have some time off.

"Thanks, since I have another hour before the cake tasting, what do you want to do?" Such a great question. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. The same thing I wanted to do in the meadow, but Bella would never go for it.

"I can think of a few things." I said before kissing her.

I hadn't kissed Bella in such a long time. Her lips were so soft and warm against me cold, hard ones. I could feel her body pressing up against mine, fitting ever so perfectly. I sensed she couldn't breathe so I trailed kisses down her neck. She smelled so wonderful.

"Although this is a spectacular way to spend the afternoon, we probably should do something different." I said. I didn't want to get carried away and do something we might regret, later on.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't just talked in a long while and I love to hear you speak." Her voice was like soothing music. I could never get enough of it.

"That sounds great. What do you want to talk about?" She asked. I wasn't really sure, but then I realized that sending an invitation to Jacob had been making me feel guilty. I guess I was going to have to do it sometime.

"Well, I should probably confess. This has been bothering me for awhile. Please don't get angry, but I sent a wedding invitation to Jacob."

"You, what?!" It actually hurt when she yelled at me. I mean as well as emotionally, my headache deepened.

"I just thought that I would want a choice if you had chosen him and not me. I didn't mean to upset you." I explained. I didn't want her mad at me, and I wanted the pain to subside.

"I know, it's just that I didn't want to upset Jake and…" The pain had become unbearable and I couldn't help but scream. Bella looked so worried, and confused. She knew I was in pain, but didn't know how to help. I didn't even know what to do.

"Edward," she cried "What's wrong? What hurts? We should get you to Carlisle. Can you walk?" She was speaking so fast, that if I didn't have vampire hearing I wouldn't have caught a word. But, what did hurt? Everything, I guess. I was still pretty sure I could walk.

"I think I can walk. Nothing like this has ever happened before." I screamed again, but louder because the pain was becoming harsher. She asked again if I was alright, and I assured her I was okay, even though the pain was becoming overwhelming. We started walking, but going at her pace we would never get there.

"I'm not going to get to Carlisle fast enough walking, so climb on my back." I was trying so hard not to scream, but my voice still sounded weak.

"No, you can barely walk, much less run with me on your back." I was not going to let her slow me down. I had to convince her.

"I'll be fine, get on my back or I will use force." I doubted I sounded very convincing, my voice being hoarse and I also was slouched over.

She climbed on my back and it hurt so badly. She felt so much heavier than usual. When I started running, I wasn't up to my normal speed. I started getting slower and slower and suddenly, I get an unbearable shot of pain, running up and down my spine. I couldn't carry Bella anymore. I couldn't even stand. The pain just kept getting worse and worse. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Edward!" Bella screamed "Edward talk to me. You're going to be okay. Look at me." I wanted so badly to open my eyes and look at her, but it seemed as my eyelids were made out of lead.

Alice POV

_So, white ones with purple or purple ones with white? _This was the question I had been asking myself for at least 15 minutes. I wasn't sure whether to have white tablecloths and purple flowers, or purple tablecloths with white flowers. I'm leaning towards a purple table cloth with white flowers. Oh, I know I will layer the tablecloths and mix the flowers, but which table cloth should I put on top?

All of a sudden I wasn't in my room anymore. I was having a vision.

_Alice's Vision:_

_There were lots of trees around, but I recognized the scenery. It was very near to the house. Next I saw Edward lying on the floor, and Bella sitting by his head looking over him. I couldn't see his face but when he screamed, I knew he was in pain. Then Bella started crying. Then everything started to fade._

_(End of Vision)_

OH no! I had to find them, I knew exactly where they were, but I had to warn everyone else.

"Everyone, can you please come down here, now." My voice was shaky with panic. I wasn't sure what to say. I guess I should just tell them what I saw.

A calming wave hit me and Jasper asked "What's wrong? What happened? Did you have a vision?"

"I did have a vision, and it was horrible. It took place not too far from our house. Edward was lying on the ground, screaming in pain. Bella was sitting over him crying, trying to figure out what to do." I dry sob erupted from my chest. And that's when we heard it. A piercing scream, coming from the woods, very close to our house.

"Everyone just go and find him. We will bring him back here, and maybe we can figure out what's wrong." Carlisle stated.

At that everyone ran out of the house to go find Edward. It wasn't too long before we found them.

"Jasper, Emmet. Take Edward back to the house. I'm going to talk to Bella." I said. I needed to ask her what happened.

Emmet and Jasper took away a writhing Edward. He looked like he was in so much pain. I just wish one of us could relieve him from it.

**Okay. Chapter number two is up. I wanted to thank hjen for the idea of an EPOV. Please review. I would like five more before I post again. You know it's not that hard to review and I give replies. **

**Here are some replies to reviews:**

**Jacob.My.Jacob.Goes.Boom: Thanks for reviewing. And I tried to make my chapters longer. It will take a little more time, but you will get better chapters.**

**Claudia95: I'm glad you love it. Hope you will keep reading**

**Krissilyn: Different is exactly what I was going for.**

**Bella Hart: Well, where I'm taking it there will be many twists and turns. I hope you will like them all.**

**Thank you to those who added me to their favorites or story alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to post. I had finals this week and I had to practice really hard this week for my piano lesson. This is chapter three. The review replies are at the end.

Disclaimer: Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

BPOV

I had noticed when Alice walked up, but I couldn't leave Edward. I knew he needed help, but why did Emmet and Jasper have to take him away and leave me here. I just wanted to see Edward, and now that I couldn't, all I could do was cry. After awhile, Alice cradled me in her arms and told me everything was going to be alright. I didn't believe her, but maybe she had a vision.

"Alice, did you have a vision that everything was going to be alright. Don't lie to me. It won't help either of us." What was supposed to sound strong and demanding came out weak and whiny.

Alice sighed "I guess you're right, lying won't solve anything. Well… no I didn't have a vision, but Carlisle will know what to do. He'll need to ask you some questions, but please stop crying. Edward will be just fine. You know what a fighter he is. You have to be strong for him."

What Alice was saying was true. Crying doesn't solve anything. I told her to bring me back to the house, so she picked me up and ran. Alice was much faster than Edward was this morning, and he's usually the fastest, so he must be very hurt. We arrived at the house in seconds, and just as we reached the door I heard Edward scream again. It took all my will power not to cry. Soon Carlisle walked up to me, took me from Alice's arms, and placed me on a chair.

"Will you answer a few questions for me, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you want to know?" I sniffled. I wasn't sure how long I could go without seeing, Edward. Where was he anyway? "Wait, before you ask me any questions, can you tell me where Edward is?"

"He is in his room. We thought he would be more comfortable, and it's the only room with a bed. So, Bella, when did you notice Edwards discomfort?" Well, that was an understatement. Discomfort didn't even come close to what he must be feeling.

"Well, we were sitting on my bed about ten minutes after Alice let me go home, when he started screaming. Before that, he seemed fine." I really can't remember any signs that he was in pain before that.

"What were you doing right before he started to scream. I don't mean talking or sitting. I'm asking if there was any walking or moving." How was I supposed to say we were kissing? It was getting hard to concentrate with the constant screaming.

"We were, um… well… we were kinda, sorta kissing." I said the last part in a rush but I knew he understood it. Carlisle did have vampire hearing.

"I don't think that kissing would have caused that. I need to know how far you took it," I blushed when he asked that "I promise, Bella, that I'm not trying to embarrass you. This is medically relevant."

"We were just kissing. There wasn't any tongue or anything, I swear." I didn't want Carlisle to think I was bad girlfriend, but then again, his other children did much worse things.

"Bella, there is no reason to be embarrassed. It's something we all do," Carlisle always knew how to make you feel comfortable. "That's all the questions I have for now. I might need to ask some later, but you can go see Edward."

"Thank you, Carlisle." As soon as that was out of my mouth, I was running up the stairs. As expected I tripped, but for once Edward wasn't there to save me. I hit my head, but I didn't cut myself or fall down the stairs. I got back up and finished running to Edward's room. When I opened the door, I saw everyone standing over him. I ran over to the side of the bed, but didn't touch him. I didn't want to put him in any more pain.

There was silence for a few minutes, except for Edward's screaming. Then out of nowhere Rosalie screams at me, "This is _your_ fault. If you hadn't ever showed up, I bet he wouldn't have even gotten sick!" After that she just stormed out of the room and Emmet followed her, trying to calm her down. (A/N: I am not a Rosalie hater. I think she is misunderstood, that just seemed like a conclusion she might have come to.)

I knew she was right, and I couldn't help it. I just broke down crying. Jasper tried to send a wave of calm, but it didn't do much. Alice came over and picked me up off the floor and put me on his couch. For the first time in hours, Edward stopped thrashing.

"Bella, stop crying. Everything will be fine. I just need you over here." Edward's voice still sounded like velvet even though it was weak and hoarse. I got up and walked over to his bed, taking deep breaths. I knelt right beside his head and put my hand on his cheek. He was warmer than usual. I mean he wasn't human warm but he wasn't vampire cold either. I just sat there with my hand on his face, for what seemed like hours. Carlisle walked in almost looking happy, but troubled at the same time.

"I think I know what Edward has." He said. I was so happy in that moment, that I just hugged Edward. "Don't get too excited yet." I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Why shouldn't I be excited?

Don't kill me for not telling you what he has, it's just I need to ask a favor of all of you. I need three or four people to share ideas with and get feedback. Just tell me why you'd be a good person for that. I would love for emogal94 to be one of them. And even if you don't want the "job" you can still send me ideas if you have any. Okay reply time:

Hjen: If you have any other ideas let me know.

Sophia24: I wasn't planning on answering questions that give things away, but no he didn't get poisoned.

XXxNyte-chanxXx: I can't tell you what it does yet, but you will know soon.

lilemokid17: Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that I haven't posted in awhile and I wanted to get something up, but now that summer started the chapters will get longer.

I would also like to thank SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE and JustEmz98 for reviewing, but I don't really have a reply for you. And thank you to those who added me to their story Alerts or favorites. It means a lot to me. I'll update soon. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!! Please, please, please forgive me for taking so long to update. Sorry, I really don't have an excuse other than summer camp and piano practice, but now I will try to update once every three to four days. I am kind of disappointed that only one person wanted to help with the discussing of future plans, so I decided not to do it. And just so you know you missed out on chapter previews. Well, I better get to writing before I bore you to death, so here you go…**

_Previously: "I think I know what Edward has." He said. I was so happy in that moment, that I just hugged Edward. "Don't get too excited yet." I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Why shouldn't I be excited?_

Chapter Four

"I know you might think it's good to know what Edward has, but there are two options. Neither are good options." Carlisle stated. He looked worried. I think that he thought I would start crying again.

"Go on." I encouraged. I needed to know what was wrong with Edward. I would do anything to make him better.

"Alright, I will tell you the better option first. It doesn't have a name so I will just describe it. It starts out with shooting pains coursing through your body, but it is slowly turning him back into a human. In the end you die because, one by one, his organs start working, but the heart is the last to start working and without the heart the other shut down and he will die. There is a cure, but it is different for every person. We will have about two months to figure out what the cure is. The… well I guess you would call it sickness, isn't contagious so we wouldn't have to worry about that. This is the most likely option." Carlisle finished. I could barley think of something worse. Being in pain for two months then dying. I felt so bad for my love.

"Carlisle, what is the other option? I don't want to take any chances by just assuming we know what he has." I looked at Edward. Even with his face contorted in pain, he still looked like a god. Why a god would be put through this, I will never understand. I wish it was I who had gotten sick. He deserved so much more than what he was being put through. Why he loves me I will never know.

"Bella, I will make it through this, and we will be together, get married, and I will change you. Do not doubt that. I will love you- Ahhrg!" He couldn't finish his thought as he screamed in pain. My poor Edward.

"I love you, too. You're going to be fine. Just hang in there. Please, Carlisle, what is the other option?"

"Well, it is called the Vampire Disease. I haven't seen a case in years. It starts off with shooting pains just like the first, but the pain gets worse and worse. It's actually burning him from the inside out, until about three weeks later, he turns to dust. The only cure is for him to drink from a human, then change the person, and drink their venom. It is a very contagious disease, and the only way we know this is what he has, is if someone else catches it. It is very likely for this to spread all over the world. The last time it happened hundreds of vampires caught it, and hundreds of vampires were born as cures." Carlisle was very worried after he said that. I couldn't tell what exactly he was worried about, but it was really bothering him.

This disease sounded so much worse than the first option. After every sentence my heart dropped a little lower, and Carlisle's expression wasn't helping any. Edward couldn't die I would do anything to save him. Alice would be able to tell what he had if she looked for our future, but if someone caught it we wouldn't have to. I hope no one else gets it. That was an empty hope because soon after someone screamed.

"Emmet, no!" I heard Rosalie scream. "Carlisle, come, quick!"

"Let's go." He said to me and we ran towards where Rosalie was screaming from. When we got to her room, we saw her dry sobbing over a screaming Emmet. He was writhing in agony, and couldn't open his eyes, just like Edward.

"This is your fault. It has to be. Nothing happened like this before you came along!" She screamed and then lunged at me. She had me pinned to the floor. I needed to do something, quick.

"Rosalie, this isn't going to help Emmet or Edward. Just, stop." Her eyes softened for a moment, then turned back to their original harshness.

"Don't tell me what to do, this is your fault. You did this. Who else could it be?"

"Rosalie, please let me get up. Edward must have caught it from another vampire, and Emmet caught it from Edward. This is not my fault. Please, Rosalie, let me up. There is even a cure, which we can give easily. They're going to fine. We're going to be fine." She had stopped holding me down, but collapsed in my arms and started dry sobbing. I started rubbing her back, and comforting her like Edward comforts me.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's just easier to put the blame on someone. I'm sure Emmet will make it through, right?" Rosalie seemed so sincere. I hope she'll be alright.

"I'm positive he'll make it through, but right now, I think he just needs you to comfort him and be with him. Let's go see him." When she knock me down we ended outside her room, and she closed and blocked the door, so no one could come help me. She grabbed my hand and went in the room. Everyone looked at us wide-eyed because we were holding hands, but soon everyone's attention was on Emmet and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Bella said there was a cure for this. What is it?" Rosalie asked. She was looking very hopeful. I hoped we could save Edward and Emmet.

"Well, he will have to drink from a human change them, and drink some of their venom. We only have three weeks to do this, before he turns to dust." Carlisle had that same worried look when he told Rosalie this. "Two vampires can use one human as a cure, but no more than that."

"I could do it. Edward was going to change me any way, and I could make myself useful. Please, consider it. We could do another vote." Everyone looked like they were contemplating it in their head. I 

hope they say yes. It would get me changed sooner, and by Edward. I wish they would hurry up and make a decision.

**Okay that's it for this chapter. I hope to have another one up by Wednesday, but I will definitely have one up by Friday. Thanks for all those who reviewed. This time if you review, and more than two words, I will give you a preview of the next chapter. But, Shi-Toyu, I will still discuss ideas with you if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I know its two days late, but that's because I want MORE reviews. I know that sounds selfish, but come on, how hard is it to type five words and hit 'submit'. Plus, you get previews to hold you till the next chapter. And if only eight people are reading this, that's really disappointing. I sent out previews earlier today. I know they didn't give much away, but that was the point. Okay, here's chapter 5.**

EPOV

Carlisle was talking to the others about what I had. I couldn't hear what they were talking or thinking about, because this pain is overwhelming my body and nothing is function properly. Why did they leave the room? Was someone else hurt? Did Rosalie attack Bella? She seemed pretty angry. But would Rosalie do that? And would the others let her.

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle coming in the room with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and a healthy looking Bella. Where was Emmet?

"Where's Emmet? Is he alright?" Carlisle kept his normal calm mask on, Rosalie looked sad, and Bella looked worried.

"Honey," Bella started. She sounded as if talking to an infant. "We know what you have and the cure is, but Emmet caught what you have. Everyone in here has taken precautions so they don't catch what you have. We are going to bring you to Emmet's room so we can explain the cure to both of you."

"Alright, should I walk over there, Carlisle? Is it safe?" I questioned. I don't want to be dependent on other people, but I don't want my condition to worsen.

"No, Jasper and I will carry you. Now, Edward you will experience a good bit of pain when you are lifted, so try not to move too much." Carlisle explained. I couldn't show the pain for Bella's sake. She looked as if she was as in as much pain as me when I screamed.

Carlisle and Jasper carried me to Emmett's room with the worried girls following behind. I couldn't help but writhe in pain. The pain started at the base of my neck, and traveled, like tiny shards of glass, to my heart. From there it coursed through my veins and retreated back to the base of my neck, just to shoot through me again. It was like throbbing, I guess you could say, but instead of blood pound in my body it felt like glass. Not to mention it was all over my body, not just one spot. When they set me down on the bed, I relaxed considerably, but the recollection of pain was still settled on my body like a thick blanket.

"Emmett, can you understand what I'm saying? I'm going to explain the cure." Carlisle was trying to get a response from Emmett, but it took a minute for Emmett to say anything.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I hear ya. The pain has stopped for a little while, so explain away." Emmett looked annoyed, but I think it was the little bit of leftover pain he had between each spasm.

"Well, the only way to cure this disease is to drink a human's blood, then change them and drink they're venom. If we don't do this in three weeks, you will turn into dust and we can't bring you back from that. 

Two vampires only need one human and the human will change much faster from the amount of venom. Bella has volunteered for you two. I know you're reluctant to change Bella before the wedding, but you need to consider it. It will be easier to change someone who already know about us." I was not going to let Bella get changed this way. Why would Carlisle even suggest that? The pain increased every time I got angrier.

"No, I won't let her, it's too dangerous. I will find someone else." I growled. Great, now Bella looked sad and maybe even scared?

"Please, Edward. I will still marry you after all this is done, and we both get what we want and you will be healthy." She was pleading, and I almost caved, but I must hold my ground.

"Bella why do you look scared?"

"Oh, I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you. The pain must be getting worse now since you're angry. Well, that's how it worked when I got sick. So, will you please change me? Why bring some innocent person into this?" Bella had this painfully sad look on her face. How could I deny her anything? But, I couldn't damn her to this life so soon. There are so many experiences she hasn't had. Maybe I should just do it.

"Yeah, come on man, just let her do it. She already knows about us, so we won't have to teach her anything and the change will be faster. Please, it'll just be easier and you know you want it too." Emmett's right, I do want her to be with me for eternity and she wouldn't have to go through as much pain as the rest of us. We wouldn't even have to explain anything to her. But, will she be angry after the change, for not finishing her human experiences.

"Give me a day to think about it. Carlisle said we had three weeks anyway." Rosalie didn't look happy that Emmett would have to spend another day in pain, but I need time to think this over.

"Alright, but I need Alice and Rosalie to get each of you something to drink. The pain will lessen with blood in your system. Please, Edward, don't take too long. After about a week you start getting permanent damage." Carlisle didn't look happy I was waiting either. I promised myself I would have a decision by tomorrow.

After Carlisle finished speaking, Alice and Rosalie went hunting. Jasper decided to go as well, since he would have to be around Bella more often. It didn't look like she was leaving my side anytime soon. Bella started pacing. I guess she picked that up from me. Emmet's pain seemed to come every two minutes, along with his scream.

Bella suddenly started talking. "I need to call Charlie and tell him I'll be staying here till you get better. I'll tell him you have a bad stomach flu and you need the company. He might be difficult, but I think if I told him Emmett came home to visit and he caught it too, then he might say yes." She looked worried. I hope Charlie said yes. I don't want to be alone. It will just add to the pain. Bella dialed Charlie's number, and since she was in such close range I could hear the conversation.

"Hey, dad. Edward caught a really bad stomach flu and I was just wondering if I could stay here till Edward gets better. I would have Alice come pick-up my stuff since she's already out." Bella bit her full lips. Something she always does when she's nervous.

"I don't know Bells. I don't know what I'll do about food. I'm just kidding. All right, but as soon as he gets better I want you home." Charlie had humor in his voice when he said the first part. He agreed rather quickly, surprisingly. I took him awhile to even acknowledge me after we announced our marriage and know he's letting Bella stay over. I guess he's warming up.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Bells." Bella hung up the phone but quickly dialed another number. I assume she was calling Alice, but she wouldn't have her phone on. She'll have to leave a message.

"Hey, Alice, it's Bella. I wanted to ask you if you could pick up some of my clothes at my house. Charlie is letting me stay over till Edward gets better, and I didn't want to leave Edward alone. Thanks, Alice. And, no, this doesn't mean you can go shopping for me. See you soon." Bella stopped pacing and crawled onto the bed with me. Her body didn't feel as warm as usual on my flesh, but it wasn't her who changed. I had become less cool. Most people think the only reason vampires are cold are because our hearts don't beat, but it also protects us from catching diseases, well most diseases. Nothing can happen to hurt your body when you are below a certain temperature.

"Edward, I'm not trying to be rude, I truly am curious, why won't you change me. It's going to happen anyway. Why not get it over with." Her depthless doe eyes looked up at me. It was almost like I was looking into her soul.

"Well, the most obvious reason, I wanted to be married first. I know you promised to marry me after, but it won't be the same, because no one human will be able to attend. Another reason is that you haven't had all the human experiences I want you to have. Lastly, I'm just not ready. I don't want to damn your soul just yet." Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Edward. None of that matters as long as you stay alive. I just need you. I love you." Bella cried in my arms as I rubbed her back. Eventually, I hummed her lullaby and she fell asleep in my arms. I didn't have to worry about being cold, since my body temperature has risen. I wished we could stay in this moment forever. I loved my Bella.

**Okay, that's my chapter. If you want me to update faster, give me more reviews. Please. I know the preview was vaguer than the actual chapter, but that was the point. So remember, Review for a preview. Cheesy, I know. I'll update soon! Also, I put up a poll on my profile. You have to guess my age!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and voted in my poll. It's still up and will be there for a little while. I don't have much to say so here's your chapter.**

**BPOV**

I am currently pacing inside the guest room that Alice insisted I use. Alice also insisted that she go shopping and buy me some new clothes. Alice also insisted that she go shopping and buy me some new clothes for the time I'm staying here. I told her just to pick up some clothes at my house, but no. She had to go out and get me new clothes. I think it's her way of coping that her two brothers are very sick. I can't blame her.

I would be with Edward right now but he wanted some time to think alone, without my constant pleading. I couldn't blame him. My voice even started sounding annoying to me; I just really wanted Emmet and Edward to get better.

"Bella," I heard Edward call, "can you come here. I need to speak with you." As he finished his sentence I heard him try to muffle a scream. My poor Edward was in pain.

I walked over to his room, wondering the whole time, what Edward wanted to talk about. Right before I knocked on the door, Edward told me to come in. Damn vampire hearing. After I opened the door, I pulled a chair over to Edward's bed, so we could face each other comfortably.

"What is it Edward? Are you alright? Well, I know you aren't completely fine, but if you would just drink from me you would be. Alright, I'm rambling. But really, what do you need?" I sounded like an idiot, but I was worried. I needed Edward to be alright.

"Relax Bella. I just wanted to talk to you about me drinking from you. I'm really not sure that I can change you so soon. I don't think I'm ready." He looked like he would be crying if he could.

"I'm sorry to put you in that position." I didn't like seeing him sad.

"It's all right. The only thing that matters right now is you. I need to make a decision and I will have one by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Edward." After I finished saying that, I kissed him deeply on the lips. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, before I pulled away from his luscious lips.

"Why did we have to stop?" Edward had this adorable pout. I kissed him chastely on the lips and his pout went away.

"Well, since you sick, I don't want you to strain yourself but when you get better, I'm almost all yours."

"Alright, it is partially my fault for not curing myself fast enough, but I'll be healthy soon enough."

Ever since that day in the meadow, I have been the one keeping to the boundaries. It seems as if Edward has dropped them completely.

"Edward, scoot over. I want to lie down with you. By the way, where is Emmett?" I hadn't seen him. They moved Edward back to his room, but I wasn't sure where Emmet was.

"He went outside for some fresh air. He thought it might make him feel better."

"Oh, well, at least we don't have to listen to all of his comments, even though some of them are funny." Emmett's comments were usually funny, but after awhile you got tired of hearing them.

I lied down next to Edward, and he wrapped his frigid arm around my waist. My head was in the crook of his neck. We sat there in a comfortable silence; ever so often Edward would kiss the top of my head. It felt so right to be in his arms. I can't wait till he gets better and hopefully I'll be changed.

"I love you, Edward. I hope you never forget that."

"I love you too, Bella. I couldn't and wouldn't ever forget that."

We stayed there for what seemed like moments but was, in actuality, hours. I heard, what I assumed to be Alice's car pull up in the drive way. I knew she had blood for Edward and clothes for me.

"I think I'm going to leave the room while you feed. Alice, will probably want me to try on clothes anyway." I didn't want to make Edward feel bad, but I really didn't want to see him feed. If blood freaked me out, imagine what would happen if I saw someone drinking it. I shuddered at the thought.

"Alice," I said. I knew I didn't need to scream. "Edward is in his room. If he needs to move, you'll probably have to carry him." As I finished my statement, Alice came bounding up the stairs with her hands full of clothes.

"Don't try on your clothes yet. After Edward feeds, I want you to do a fashion show for him, me, and anyone else who wants to join. I think it would cheer everyone up. Don't worry, Rose and I will be trying on clothes as well."

"I don't know, Alice. That's not really my thing."

"Well too bad. You just are going to have to get over your little fear. Here are your bags, you can go look at the clothes I bought." She handed me the bags and I walked to my room. What did I get myself into?

**EPOV**

When Bella left the room I felt like part of me was missing. Alice was currently talking to Bella, but I couldn't hear a word. I wish I could read minds right now. Maybe I should just drink from Bella. But, what if she regrets it. But, she really wants this and will probably get what she wants anyway. The way her big brown eyes pleaded with mine, I could barely resist changing her right then and there. I was pulled out of my little argument, when Alice walked in the room.

"Hey, big brother. I brought you two deer. It was the only thing I could fit in the car so, either you walk downstairs yourself or I carry you. Which one will it be?" Alice had a devilish look, like she knew what was going to happen.

"I think I'll try walking, thank you."

"Okay, Eddie. You go ahead and walk." What was Alice planning? I wished so much that I could read her thoughts right now. I got up and almost screamed in pain. I'm sure my face was contorted in agony. The worst was the first step and it got mildly easier after that. About half way down the stairs a spasm of pain hit me and I almost fell, but Alice caught me and carried me the rest of the way.

"See, Eddie. I knew what was going to happen."

"Alice, I let it slide once that you called me Eddie, but I stop." I growled the last part.

Alice set me down on a chair in the backyard. Emmet was in the one next to me. He seemed to be in just as much pain. Soon, I smelt the deer. It smelled wonderful. More so than usual. If I could have run I would have ripped the carcass from Alice's hands. When she brought the delicious animal to my mouth, I grabbed it from her hands and pierced the skin with my teeth. The blazing, thick liquid, flowing down my throat and all over my body, making me feel warm and almost satisfied. It wasn't human blood after all. I drained this deer quickly as Alice handed me the next. After draining the animal, I felt much better and even a little stronger. I looked over at Emmet. He looked content, not his normal, goofy self, but content. I think I will drink from Bella, and let Emmett drink from her as well. It would go twice as fast, and I don't think she would go back on her word about marrying me. I'm still not sure. Maybe I shouldn't change her. Maybe she would be angry we weren't married first, since she was the one holding the boundaries up now. I'll have to make a decision by tomorrow morning. I was again pulled out of my argument by Alice.

"Hey, Ed_ward. _I have a surprise for you inside." What was she talking about? Before I had time to ask, she hoisted me up and carried me to the living room. What I saw kind of shocked me.

**Hey, wanna take a guess at what he saw? Leave it in a review. Even if you don't leave a review and vote in my poll. I'm still giving previews. By the way, the week after next I'll be gone. I'll post one more chapter before then. TTYL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know most of you thought it was about Bella, but no!! Ha, ha I tricked you all. Muhahaha Anyway here is your chapter. This chapter is really just fluff. I was trying to lighten the mood a little. It makes me sad to write like this. Since you know this is the fashion show chapter, I will tell you I don't really describe the outfits, but there is a link on my profile if you would like to view them. And while you're on my profile please vote in my poll. Pretty Please. I'm giving you puppy dog eves.**

**EPOV**

It was Rosalie in the smallest outfit I had seen on anyone. It was a lingerie set. I quickly averted my eyes but the picture was burned into my mind. I know I said it kind of shocked me, but that it was more disgust. It's not that Rose is ugly, but come on, try picturing one of your siblings in a skimpy outfit like that. I heard Rose run back behind the little stage that I'm guessing Alice set up. I hadn't noticed the stage until just now. I was too busy trying to burn the image of Rosalie out of my head. It was hard to do, considering my vampire memory.

"Rose, I told you to come out after Bella. Geez, can't you follow instructions. Edward didn't want to see his sister like that." Alice looked embarrassed with just a twinge of anger. Well, I guess this isn't the surprise Alice had planned for me.

"Sorry, Alice. You had come in once before and left, so I assumed you had brought Edward in the first time. I thought Emmet would have been the one you walked in with now." Rosalie didn't speak with that normal edge in her tone. You could tell she was trying to hide her embarrassment. After all, Rosalie Hale was never embarrassed. Ha, yeah right.

"Sorry, Edward. It was supposed to be Bella up there in something less… well... provocative. We were going to do a fashion show to cheer everybody up. Please just wait here while I get Bella. Oh, right, you can't move." Alice finished her statement and walked of giggling, before I could retaliate. Damn pixie.

Well, this would be interesting. I wonder how Alice got Bella to agree to be a model in front of the whole family. I'm assuming Rose and Alice are modeling with her, but she usually has self-confidence issues. I still don't understand why. She is perfectly beautiful and smart. I guess all I can do now is wait.

**BPOV**

I was getting ready when Rose went outside the curtain to wait for Emmet. Rose said that Alice already brought Edward in when I was getting dressed, so she was bringing Emmett instead. Odd. I didn't hear Alice come in or say anything. Must have been too low for humans to hear.

A few minutes later Rose came I heard a small shriek and then Rose came running back in. If she could blush, she would have been beet red.

"Rose, I told you to come out after Bella. Geez, can't you follow instructions. Edward didn't want to see his sister like that." Alice stated angrily. I could just imagine the fuming pixie.

"Sorry, Alice. You had come in once before and left, so I assumed you had brought Edward in the first time. I thought Emmet would have been the one you walked in with now." Rosalie's voice was filled with remorse. Why were they taking this so seriously? Oh, I get it. The stress from everything else is putting everyone on edge.

Alice came behind the curtain and touched up my make-up and hair. Once she approved of it she turned to Rosalie.

"Alice, I'm not wearing this. I don't even need it. I already have tons." Rose didn't want to go back out in what she was wearing, in front of the whole family. She was already embarrassed.

"I don't wanna hear a peep out of you. I bought you all these nice clothes the least you could do is try it on and model it. I didn't make you use your credit card." Alice's tone was very final. She didn't want to listen to anyone else.

"Ugh. Fine, but don't expect me to be happy." Rose was now looking as angry as Alice.

"Thanks." Alice walked off waiting for us to come out.

When, Alice and Rosalie went shopping, they each bought five outfits for the fashion show and five for me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but other than the lingerie I like the clothes they picked out. I don't think I will ever use the lingerie. So now I was going to be doing a fashion show in front of the whole family. Alice and Rose said I didn't have to wear the lingerie in front of everyone, but I had to give Edward a private viewing later. That would be interesting.

"Girls, are you ready? Everyone is waiting now. Bella, you stay back here while we do the lingerie. We thought we would do it first to get everyone's attention." Alice and Rose looked like Victoria's Secret Models, Alice in a pink baby doll and Rose in a red bra and panties set. They also thought it would be cute to wear angel wings. They went through the curtains and I heard cat calls coming from Jasper and Emmet. I'm just glad I didn't have to go out there looking like a naughty angel.

When they walked in they were just blurs getting ready for our next set of clothes. In this set of clothes we were all wearing skirts. I was really nervous. Alice and Rosalie looked REALLY good. I must look like trash next to them, but there is no use trying to fight with them about staying back here.

"You both look amazing." I said when they were finished. They look… I can't believe I'm saying this about a girl… hot.

"You look good to. Now let's go strut our stuff." Alice said while dragging us out there.

As soon as we were out from behind the curtain, my eyes found Edward. He was looked me up and down, before looking into my eyes. He looked completely happy for the first time since he got sick. I wasn't paying attention to walking, and clumsy me started falling off the stage. Lucky me I fell straight into Edwards lap.

"Please be more careful. I can't be catching you all the time now. Not until I'm better." Edward whispered in my ear. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Well, if you would just change me, we wouldn't have that problem." Edward now looked a little angry.

"Bella," he said in a stern voice. "I told you I will make a decision by tomorrow morning."

"Sorry, but I have to go change. I still have three more out fits to model, and a special one for you." With that I ran off. I didn't want to hear any comments he might make.

When I got back behind the curtains, Alice and Rose were around me like two Tasmanian Devils, trying to get me in the next outfit. This one was a butterfly top with leggings. Again our outfits were similar. The next runway walk was the same, except this time I didn't fall. The next series of outfits were skinny jeans and a tube top, and lastly evening dresses with stilettos and headbands. I didn't know why Alice had bought a dress for my time here, but I guess I would be forced to where it later at an unknown date. I wasn't very comfortable in any of these clothes. They were all to revealing, and there was no way I would wear these in public, but for the next few days- considering I wouldn't be leaving the house- they were okay. I guess.

"Thanks for all the clothes, Alice, but do I really have to show Edward the lingerie?" I was so nervous about that. What if Edward didn't like what he saw? No, he has told me too many times that he thinks I'm beautiful, even though I know I'm nothing compared to him.

"Yes, you do. I got you the least skimpy thing I could find in Victoria's Secret, which was still lingerie." Alice looked smug. I wish had seen this outfit before I agreed. I went out to get Edward, but he was nowhere in sight. I decided to go up stairs to his room. I opened the door just a crack, so he didn't see me before I changed into me "special" outfit. He was sitting on his bed listening to music. I crept over to the bathroom nearest his bedroom. I opened the bag Alice gave me. Inside was a dark blue corset and panties set. I looked in the mirror after I put it and if I do say so myself I look pretty good. This thing actually gave me cleavage. I slipped on a silk robe and headed to Edward's room. I opened the door and Edward looked up at me. I needed to act confident. He's not the only one who can be sexy.

"Hey, Edward, it's time for your private show. Get comfortable." Did that just come from me? I blame the outfit. I pulled the string off the robe, and brought the sleeves down to my elbows. I started walking over to a wide-eyed Edward, as I slowly dropped the silky robe to the floor. I felt so exposed and I blushed. To make it a sexier gesture, I bit my lip. Edward's mouth hung slightly open as he looked me up and down, in a very un-gentlemanly fashion. I guess Edward is a man too. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap.

"You look absolutely delectable. Remind me why you want to wait for marriage again?"

"We need to keep your virtue intact for as long as possible, and it was your idea in the first place. You threw your chance away when you said we had to wait." As soon as I closed my lips, Edward was kissing me passionately. His tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance which I granted. His tongue 

explored my mouth as I sucked on it. He tasted so good! I was getting dizzy so I pulled away. Edward had the cutest pout on his face.

"The human needed to breathe. Soon, we will go all the way, but you have to change me first." Edward frowned, but nodded.

"Well, if we're not doing anything tonight, the human needs to sleep." Edward looked at me with lust, hunger, and love. I looked back at him with just as much passion as he was giving me.

"Just one more kiss." His lips hungrily attacked mine. The kiss didn't go as far as the last one, but there was as much passion. Edward ran his hands up and down my sides as I tangled my hands in his hair. I pulled him as close as I could to myself. Somehow Edward pulled me in tighter. Right before I pulled away I traced his icy bottom lip with my tongue and couldn't help but moan at the feeling. When I pulled away, Edward trailed kisses from my neck, to my shoulders, to the exposed portion of my chest. I felt tired now. I can't wait till I don't have to sleep.

"Edward, that feels great, but I need to sleep." He stopped kissing me, lied down, and pulled me into his chest. I involuntarily yawned.

"Goodnight, Edward, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you, too. Sleep well my love." If there were a moment I'd want to suspend for forever, this would be it. Falling asleep in my true loves arms.

**Hope you all liked it. If you thought any parts were better than others, I was probably eating pudding while eating those. Please review, and if you have any random questions just put them in a review or PM me. Please vote in my poll and the link to the outfits is on my profile. The outfit order in each set is Alice, Bella, Rosalie. Oh and the reason Rose is now becoming friends with Bella, is that Bella is no longer becoming a vampire for no reason. Bella is going to save her family. So again review and vote.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. When I got back, I had to read books off of my summer reading list and do the projects that went with them. Then, when I went back to school, I had homework and I had to practice piano. Please forgive me. So here is your chapter.**

EPOV

Was I supposed to bite Bella? Was this meant to happen? Will she still want me after the change? These questions had been running through my mind again and again, while Bella slept. I need to make a decision by morning. I was trying to hide the pain for Bella's sake, but it was getting harder. She was suffering to. She could see the hurt in my eyes, whenever a spasm of pain shot through my body. I couldn't bear to see her like this any longer. I will make my decision tonight and I know what it will be.

BPOV

_Edward was disintegrating right before my eyes._

"_Edward, no! Why won't you bite me? Just do it." I looked into his eyes, as his hand crumbled in mine._

"_I just can't do it, Bella. I won't damn your soul. Just know I love you. With all my heart." His whole body turned to dust._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooo. Edward you can't leave me." He was gone and never coming back. I was alone, and I would be forever._

"Bella, Bella! Wake up. It's just a dream." I shot up and Edward's arms encased me. He's not dead. He's holding me. It was just a dream. But, what if that happened? What will I do without him? He is my everything, the reason I get up in the morning. I'd turn back into that disgusting creature I was when he left.

"You're not gone. Oh, Edward, that was… horrible." I broke out in sobs. He just rubbed my arms, whispering words of love and comfort in my ear. Once I was out of my hysteric state, he asked me what happened.

"Edward, you turned to dust. You… you… you wouldn't…" Another wave of tears hit me and I couldn't sleep. What could have been minutes, seem like hours, or maybe it was. It didn't matter; I could feel the emptiness coming. It was like a wave of evil, filled with the antidote for feeling. It was almost welcome, almost desired, but I couldn't do that to Edward. It would kill him, ironic as it was. I would wait until he died. I knew he would never bite me, not because he didn't love me. I trusted his love, but he loved me so much he wouldn't take the chance of losing my soul. He would live; I would make sure of it. Even if his physical being was gone, my mind would be his home. I would live there too, away from the world and anyone else. I would never leave, and we would be happy, even if he wasn't actually there.

I abruptly stopped sobbing, and I thought I felt Edward tense, but I wasn't sure. Against my will, my awareness and feeling was slipping away. I was becoming distant. I must fight it. I must! It wasn't 

something that I wanted to do though, because compared to the worry and anxiety, my body loved the numbness.

"I'm sorry, Edward. The pain is so much, and I know you're feeling pain, but this is a different pain. I can't live without you and you know that. So, either you bite me or I die when you die. Either way we'll be together." He just hugged me tighter and dry sobbed.

"Bella, there is no way I'm going to leave you. I won't die, and I will bite you. I love you too much to let you go. You will be mine forever." Did that he mean he was going to bite me? No, I couldn't get my hopes up. It would hurt much more, when he was gone. I sound like I did when he came back, and that worked out so maybe this would to. No, I have begun to hope. I mustn't, not until I know for sure.

"Everyone, come here please, I have made my decision," He whispered this, but of course they all heard, and materialized. "Well, I know it took me awhile to come to a final decision, but this was important. I want you to know I love you all very much, and-''

"Cut the crap, I want to know when I will be getting better." Of course that was Emmet. After he finished, Rose chastised him, but he deserved it. I felt like laughing for the first time in days. I could always count on Emmet for that.

"I'm sorry Emmet. I will be erm… changing Bella. I think we should do it soon, since there will be more damage the longer we wait. Since Emmett and I will be biting her, I assume it won't take as long for her to change, and we can finish the cure." I was euphoric, for lack of a better word. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

"We shall do it tomorrow morning. I need time to set up, and I'm sure Edward would like a little time with Bella before the change." Carlisle was always so kind and thoughtful. I couldn't wait for everyone to leave, so Edward and I could be alone for the rest of the day.

My love, my Edward would live with me forever.

EPOV

I can't believe I am actually going to change Bella. I never thought it would happen this fast. As silly as it sounds, I was planning on stalling as long as possible. Give her a longer human life. I don't want her to regret her choice, but she was so stubborn. Of course I'm one to talk, I am just as stubborn on the opposing side, but she got what she wanted. The odds were almost always in her favor. But that's another reason I love her. Even though she's a danger magnet, she gets her way.

"Bella, what would you like to do for your last day as a human? We can't go very far, but that's alright. We can spend the day with the family if you'd like." I hope she wouldn't. I know it's selfish, but I want her all to myself.

"We can spend time with them later, right now I want you. But not that way yet." She rolled on top of me so she was straddling me. She pushed on my shoulders, so I fell back. She leaned in slowly while 

staring deeply into my eyes, and she stopped there. I couldn't wait any longer, so I brought my lips to hers. I felt whole, like I was complete when I was kissing her. I was definitely happy just to be with her, but this was something else. I was on cloud nine, as cliché as that sounds. Our lips moved as one, while our tongues danced in harmony. It was like magic. But all too soon, I had to let Bella breathe.

"That was amazing." Was all I could get out before she kissed me again. This kiss was even more passionate, if that was possible. "But, sometimes words fail."

Bella moved off of me and leaned against the headboard. She had her eyes closed, and if I wasn't a vampire, I would have thought she was asleep. I tried to get up, but my body was to sore. Ha! What a thought, a vampire sore. Since I couldn't sit up, I settled for placing my head in her lap. She opened her eyes and looked down at me and smiled a weak smile.

"What were you thinking about, Bella? I ask you that question so much. I wish I could read your mind." She looked a bit… worried? Why in the world would she be worried? I hope nothing is wrong.

"It's nothing," She started to play with my hair, as she bit her lip, thinking. "I just can't help but to wonder when we are going to have the wedding. I doubt we'll be able to anytime soon after the change, and I was actually starting to want this wedding as surprising as that is." I was so happy, ecstatic if you will. SHE WANTED TO GET MARRIED! I couldn't be happier. I had hoped for this for so long.

"Oh, Bella!" I pulled her head down to mine and kissed her with such a force that I was almost sucking her lips off. The angle we were at made the kiss very enjoyable, as we fit together perfectly. She ran her tongue over my teeth and pushed up against the roof of my mouth. I couldn't help but moan, it felt amazing. I did the same to her and earned a great response, a moan. Hers was definitely louder. She pulled away to breathe. Her heart thumped wildly as she sucked in ragged breaths.

"I love you so much. I'm so glad you chose me." She smiled and kissed my nose.

We spent the rest of the day whispering words of love, and stealing kisses. It was one of the most enjoyable days of my life, even with all the pain. She fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't believe that tomorrow, I would be changing her.

My love, my Bella would live with me forever.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. I love Edward so much. He couldn't have made me any happier.

"Morning, Love. How did you sleep?" There was no one I rather wake up next to other than Edward. He was wearing my crooked smile and, as if on cue, I started to melt.

"I slept very well. Especially because of whom I was sleeping next to. Sorry to ruin the moment, but when will I be changed? And where?" If anything his smile got wider.

"A little anxious are we? Well, you can be changed whenever you'd like. We got everything ready last night." His smile faltered a bit as he said the last part, but returned full force.

"Well, let me get some breakfast, then I think I will be ready. I don't see the point in taking a shower or changing." He swiftly picked me up and ran us downstairs. Everyone was already there, and Esme was making pancakes. When we walked in, everyone looked up and smiled.

"Here you go, dear." Esme placed a full plate of pancakes and bacon in my hands.

"Thank you, but you didn't need to do this."

"Nonsense, dear. Now eat up." I sat down and attacked my plate. I had missed a few meals, so this was welcome. When I finished, I looked up at the table, and they seemed a little shocked. Except Edward, who felt the need to lick the syrup off of my nose. Not that I minded.

"Someone was hungry. You almost ate the plate." As always, Emmett. Do I need to say more? "Well, let's get going. I hate being sick."

"I'm ready, let's go. Where are we doing this?" Everyone looked at me sympathetically. They knew what was coming. The pain and agonizing fire. I only got a small taste when James bit me.

"Are you sure, Love? We could wait a little longer." Of course he would want to put it off.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. Lead the way." He took my hand and we started walking at human pace up stairs. He opened a door I had never seen before, and led me in. The room looked like a cross between and operating room and torture chamber. All the straps on the bed are what added the torture chamber effect. There was all the medical equipment you'd find in a hospital. He walked me to the bed without a word and sat me down. I waited for Carlisle or Edward to say something.

"There isn't much to say. Edward will bite you, then Emmet will. After that we wait. We will strap you down if necessary." Carlisle looked very sad, almost pained. I think he was thinking of the pain I would have to endure.

"Alright, here we go." Edward pulled me into his arms, and ran his nose along my neck. It felt wonderful.

"I can't believe this is really happening." I whispered. It was such a shock. I never thought it would happen this fast. I always thought Edward would stall a lot more.

"I love you." Edward said. He kissed my neck, and next thing I knew I was being thrown across the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." I was so scared. Someone I couldn't make out, knocked me out of Edward's arms

**Sorry for the cliffie and all the POV change. I just wanted to get some points across. If you got that little phrase in there, please let me know. Hint: it's from a movie. Just so you know the characters reactions do not correspond with similar events in BD. If you've read it, don't worry, "that" won't happen. You should know what I'm talking about, but if you don't, ask me in a review. I would like to hear all of your opinions on BD. I will tell you mine if you tell me yours, but I will not be posting it **

**anywhere, as to not spoil it for any one. Please vote in my poll, only eight people have. Kay thanks for listening. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I have been busy with so many other things. Especially school. I will try to get chapters out as much as I can. I know this isn't very long, but I just wanted to write something for all of you guys.**

_Previously: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." I was so scared. Someone I couldn't make out knocked me out of Edward's arms._

BPOV

I was scared beyond belief, under this unknown beings body. It was heavy so I assume it was a vampire. I could barely breath. I looked up and saw… Emmett's face? Why would he tackle me?

"Emmett! What are you doing? Are you all right? Get off of Bella!" This was Rose of course. Everyone started moving towards me to remove Emmett, when a voice stopped them.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you. He can't move; I put him there." I couldn't see who was speaking; Emmett's body was blocking my vision. The man's voice was deep and sarcastic.

"Are you using mid control? Get him off of her!" Again Rosalie. Emmett stood up and pulled me up by my neck. Emmett pushed me up on the wall. His face looked sad and angry. I could tell he was struggling to put me down.

"Something like that. If you just give me the girl I'll be on my way." He showed his teeth and growled. No one moved. They looked ready to attack.

"Rose jumped at him, but he grabbed her by the neck. He pulled her close to him and ran his nose along her neck. He put his lips right by her ear.

"Ah ah ah. That is not would good girls should do. Let me put you in your place. He slammed her into a wall and let her fall. Emmett growled audibly.

"Why do you need Bella? Who are you?" This was Carlisle. He was calm as usual, always assessing the situation before acting.

"I am part of the Volturri guard. My name is unimportant. I need the girl because she is the cure. Why else would he bite her? We only told you needed to change her because we knew you wouldn't. We want the girl." Was this man insane? Did he really think I was the cure? It was time I spoke up.

"It's not me. I'm not it." I said. This vampire was assuming much too much. I can't believe he thought I was the cure. That's just preposterous. If he'd just let Carlisle explain, then he could just be on his way.

"Then explain to me what's going on." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone. He probably didn't want an explanation, just a cure. I guess I would too, if my family was in danger. But my family is sick, and I am not trying to snap anyone's neck.

"I wouldn't get it right. Ask him." I said pointing to Carlisle. Emmet just squeezed my neck tighter, making me to stop breathing. He looked enraged.

"Enough!" Carlisle screamed. That was the only time I've heard Carlisle really yell. It was quite frightening. Emmet loosened his grip on my neck, but didn't let me go. It would take a lot more than yelling for this Volturri guard member to let me live.

"Fine. I won't kill her, but she will be coming with me and I can't make any promises for them." As soon as he finished his sentence, Emmet dropped my and he grabbed me by my abdomen. He leapt from the window with me in toe and landed softly on the ground.

"NO! You can't take her from me please. Please! I beg you! I love her. PLEASE!" Sobs erupted from my chest as Edward called after me. I heard him dry sobbing as this monster carried me away. He had to run at human speed just in case anyone was around, but he didn't know that no human ever came to this house. Then he abruptly stopped, and smirked as if he were watching a show.

I looked back towards the house and saw Edward pull himself to the window, face contorted in agony. He clutched at the window frame trying to move himself upright. I didn't understand what he was doing until he plummeted from the window. Where was the rest of family? They wouldn't leave him to do this alone, would they? When he hit the ground, it shook and he screamed out in pain.

"I didn't tell you my power, did I sweetheart? You should have guessed." He smiled, but it looked more like a sneer. If I was strong enough, I would have killed him myself.

"No, I don't think you mentioned it, you sick pig." If he is going to hurt my Edward and make jokes I will say mean things to the monster. He looked angry when he heard what I called him. Good. He hurt my Edward.

I looked over to Edward and saw him suspended in air, still crumpled in pain. The sick bastard! His power was telekinesis. He had forced the Cullens to stay away from him, but let Edward through. This _was _a show to him.

"Let him down. Please, just put him back in the room and take me. Let the Cullens free. Please!" The sobs had come again. I couldn't make them stop.

"BELLA!" Edward screeched. You could almost feel the agony in his voice. It was causing me physical pain to watch him.

"Please!" I coughed. I couldn't catch my breath, I was sobbing too much. After I screamed out, the vampire dropped him on the ground and I watched him writhe in misery. He started running at vampire speed right after he released the Cullens.

"Don't think they can get us, sweetheart. I have this neat little trick where I can put a shield up. Sorry." Apparently he found this funny, because he busted out in laughter. What a disgusting man. Something must have scarred him badly.

He ran for what seemed like seconds. We had probably gone many miles. We entered a clearing that I did not recognize. In the middle of the clearing there were two vampires; two other males. They had the same sarcastic smirk as the man carrying me.

"I see you complete the mission. One of the quickest you've ever done." The man on the left said. He had black hair that was slicked back. His eyes were, of course, burgundy. He looked me with hunger. He wanted my blood.

"It was simple. They were all distracted and two of them were sick. I made the large one attack her." They said other things, but too quiet for my human ears to pick up. If Edward had changed me sooner none of this would have occurred. Or maybe it would have; they were probably watching us.

"How long have you been planning this? Were you watching us?" They looked at me as if they just noticed I was there, disgust clear in their eyes. Why did they look at me that way?

"Why is the human talking? And how did she know we were watching them? Did you reveal yourself earlier?" The man on the right replied. He wouldn't speak directly to me because I was human? Why are most vampires like that?

"It was just a guess. Are you taking me to Volttera?" They looked at me as if to say, what an obvious question. I guess that was a yes.

"Of course, you silly girl. Where else would we take you? Well, we better get a move on. Someone call Caius and tell him we are taking the girl to the castle. Someone else call for the jet." The man holding me said. He started to move toward the edge of the clearing. I really don't want to go with these men.

**A/N: Help me think of names for the vamps please. Send in a review or PM me. I'll give you credit if I use them. As always, if you review I'll give you a preview. My poll is still up if you wanna vote. Okay, please review and I will try to get another chapter up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

_Previously: "Of course, you silly girl. Where else would we take you? Well, we better get a move on. Someone call Caius and tell him we are taking the girl to the castle. Someone else call for the jet." The man holding me said. He started to move toward the edge of the clearing. I really don't want to go with these men_

BPOV

The first thing I noticed as I awoke was the rancid smell of rotting flesh. Then there was the sound of footsteps and quiet chatter, but that soon evaporated into the distance. Next was the hunger and thirst, then the brackets on my wrist, and finally I opened my eyes. I was in a castle's dungeon, I was sure. They must have knocked me unconscious during the ride here. Those stupid men. Pigs. I believe their names were Marcellus, Talorc, and Sawyer. Not that it mattered.

At that moment, a large figure sauntered in to the room. I knew almost immediately that it was Aro. Of course it was. Who else would I have expected? None of the other members of the Volturri ever showed any interest in me. With one translucent finger, he reached down and lifted my chin. I was terrified to the point of shaking.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You seem to be the cure to our little problem, and even if you aren't you know what it is. Why don't you just tell me? It will be so much easier."

"But then you'll have no reason to keep me alive. I want to see Edward. I want him to live." I said, my voice trembling, but strong enough to be heard. He ran his nose along me neck in a movement that could only be described as sensual. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"We'll see how you feel after Sawyer has his fun. See you soon, Isabella." As soon as he was out of the door, a man, who I assumed was Sawyer, walked into the room pushing a rattling cart.

"So you're the lovely Isabella I've heard so much about. Since my power supposedly won't work on you, I'll have to use the old fashioned method." He removed the cover from the rattling cart he had been pushing. What I saw sickened me; it was covered it what looked like medieval torture weapons.

"I'll go easy on you today, but it will be much worse tomorrow if you don't reveal the cure." He seemed as if he wanted me to keep it a secret, just so he could torture me more. He sauntered closer and in that moment I thought of James and how he seemed to walk the same way when he was going to attack.

**-Torture Starts Here-**

He ripped me up from the ground and threw me into a chair. My hands were still bound; but it was more comfortable to be in a chair. He drew a small, sharp object from his cart. He caressed it as if it were a child. He brought the blade to my cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to confess? I'd hate to get my favorite weapon dirty." He smiled down at me as if I were a piece of meat he was ready to carve.

I spat on his shoes and looked at him defiantly. He dragged the tip of the blade down to my chin, going deeper and deeper every centimeter. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing me scream, but I couldn't stop the groan that came out of my mouth.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Just you wait… just you wait," He was smiling even wider now. Only one cut and I was crying. How am I going to handle this? "I'll be kind today and spread out the pain. Let's move on to your fingers."

He continued to speak as he grabbed my hand, but I didn't hear what he said. I was trembling as the blade moved closer to the base of my finger. He pushed down drawing a drop of blood.

"You sure you don't want to tell me, sweetheart." He didn't give me time to reply as he split the skin on my index finger. I didn't even register the pain as he moved on to my middle finger. One by one he split each finger on both of my hands.

"I'll be leaving for today, but don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow." He cleaned the blade and replaced it on the cart. He pulled me up from the chair and dropped me roughly on the floor. He left me delirious from the pain and I soon lapsed into unconsciousness.

**-Torture Ends Here-**

I felt exactly the same way waking up as I did last time. Each sense coming back one by one. That was when I noticed my extreme hunger. I felt empty and my throat was dry, but I was too scared to ask for food. I didn't want to be tortured anymore. That was when the door opened. A vampire woman I had never seen before walked in with a tray. I tried to push myself into the wall, hoping she wouldn't hurt me anymore.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but you must be very quiet. The others do not know I'm here. I have food for you." I felt so grateful for this. But who was she? Why did she care?

"Thank you, but why do you care? And who are you?" I probably shouldn't have asked questions, but I couldn't help it. _Always the curious one, Bella._

"I am Lucille, but you may call me Lucy. I care, because I was once in your position; for different reasons, but never the less. It was hard to find any decent food in this castle, but I brought you the best I could find." She smiled weakly and handed me the tray. I then realized the shooting pain in my fingers. There was no way to eat with my hands.

"Please don't think me ill-mannered," I whispered, "But I can't use my hands to eat, Sawyer cut all of my fingers." I then brought my face down to the food and ate. I had no idea what it was, the light was too dim to see anything, but it tasted good.

"You poor dear. I must go, but I will be back tomorrow." She placed a kiss atop my head and exited the room. I realized she left the door open a little. I knew there was no way to escape, but it couldn't hurt to peak out, could it?

I saw Lucy walking away, when a male vampire approached her. He was quite stunning, one of the most beautiful I have ever seen. He grabbed her by the wrist to make her stop walking away. She wrenched her wrist from his grasp.

"What do you want, Julius? I'm busy." She hissed to him. She had a look of disgust of her face.

"I only want to be with you, my beautiful Lucille." He seemed determined to have her.

"But I don't want to be with you. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go." She turned to walk away again.

"I love you. More than you could conceive." I saw him grab her by the waist. He looked more lustful than loving.

"Get away from me, you sick freak." She was shoving against his chest, but he was much stronger. She looked disgusted and angry.

"No, not until you kiss me." He tried to force himself upon her, but she turned her head this way and that, trying to get away from his lips. She finally managed to break free and run away. He sighed, but did not chase after her.

He looked over at the door, and I was almost positive he saw me.

"Eaves dropping isn't very nice, little girl." And with that he slammed the door in my face. I heard his footsteps as he walked away, and then there was utter silence.

I turned to face the other wall and rested my head against the door. I decided to get some sleep, since there wasn't much else to do. _When will I be rescued?_ That was my last thought before I drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being patient. I have gotten very busy, and I am currently writing another story, that will not be published on the web. I'd like to give credit to ****issabell*Edward93(anonymous), ****Tsuyu ryu****, and ****Jazzy's Seer**** for the names. I saw a lot of really good ones, but these were my favorite. I hope it isn't so long before my next update, but I said before, I'll update as I can.**

**P.S. The poll is STILL up. It will come down before my next chapter and I will *gasp* reveal my age.**


End file.
